Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion device including a lower electrode disposed on a semiconductor substrate, a photoelectric conversion film disposed on the lower electrode, and a transparent upper electrode (transparent electrode) disposed on the photoelectric conversion film, has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-249677 discloses that wiring is arranged on a transparent electrode as a unit that inhibits shading caused by the high resistance of the transparent electrode and color mixture between pixels. The wiring has lower resistance than that of the transparent electrode, and a light blocking effect.
In the transparent electrode according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-249677, since attenuation of incident light also occurs, sensitivity may be degraded. The transparent electrode can be thinned so that the attenuation of incident light may be reduced. However, variation of a film thickness due to the reduction in thickness and variation of resistance may be a problem. In addition, when a light blocking wiring is disposed on the transparent electrode, optical color mixture occurs due to a large distance between the photoelectric conversion film and the wiring.